


The Dancer in Disguise

by Dedicateyourhearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedicateyourhearts/pseuds/Dedicateyourhearts
Summary: A soldier in the Survey Corps is a secret dance performer for a small tavern in the city. The soldier performs there on their off days and they love doing so. Erwin, decides to visit that tavern on his off day and catches a glimpse of the dancer and almost immediately ends up falling in love with the dancer— he demands to know more.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Erwin Smith, Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin Smith/You
Kudos: 9





	The Dancer in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Thing to take note of before you start reading!  
> This is a Erwin x Reader oneshot where the reader will be a female character.  
> Abbreviations: Y/N- Your name, L/N- Last name

The city was quiet at night, Erwin noticed as he rode on his horse through the bare streets. Some stores nearby were barely open, only a few were still open and had customers inside. After his training session with the cadets, Erwin managed to find some time to sneak away for himself. Lately, the expeditions have been taking up most of Erwin’s time, he had trouble sleeping most nights so this would be a good change of pace for him. 

Erwin spotted a tavern, it was small, cozy. He got off his horse and mounted it outside, making sure his horse wouldn’t leave. He shivered slightly, pulling his Survey Corps cloak around him tighter, wishing that he had worn something much heavier for this cold weather. Erwin walked in, immediately an aroma of coffee mixed with some herbs from tea wafted over him, ringing a hint of nostalgia to him. The tavern was much more crowded then he expected. He walked up to the counter bar in the middle of the tavern and took a seat.

From there, he could understand now why the tavern was buzzing with excitement. There was dancer. Erwin’s eyes immediately shifted over, his eyes coming in contact with the dancer. They were absolutely beautiful. The dancer had beautiful red locks that were about shoulder length, pale skin- a beautiful contrast to their, brown eyes. Overall, they were stunning. Erwin’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt himself becoming more and more captivated by the dancer, he almost couldn’t hear what the bartender was saying. 

“Excuse me, sir? What can I get you?” A hand flew by his eyes, brining him back.

Erwin coughed, running a hand through his hair, he shifted his attention to the bartender. “Sorry, I’ll have black coffee.” He murmured, fetching in his pocket to draw up some change. The bartender nodded, leaving Erwin as he took the change.

Soft music played and Erwin felt himself swaying to the beat. He felt himself relaxing for once. He made eye contact with the dancer and his eyebrows furrowed, he was sure that he had seen them somewhere, they had looked familiar but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint where.

“She’s caught your attention hasn’t she?” The bartender spoke, placing his black coffee down on the table.

Erwin nodded sheepishly, he couldn’t help it. “Her name’s Y/N, one of the best performers in town. She doesn’t perform much though which is a pitiful thing because I can tell how much she loves doing it.”

Erwin hummed, he was curious about the girl.

The next song though, caught Erwin off guard. The national anthem played, but it had a sort of classical twist to it and Erwin was wondered why the dancer had chose that song. Were they just patriotic or did it have some kind of meaning to it?

_We dedicate and sacrifice_

_Our hearts for humanity_

_All that we lost is not in vain_

In that moment Y/N locked eyes with Erwin, her eyes firm as she danced, with each move her body racked with emotion. Erwin could tell that she was trying to portray a message to the audience, one of pain and sorrow. She was hurt but Erwin couldn’t understand why, although he knew one thing, he wanted to help her.

_We’ll offer up, we’ll offer up!_

_We’ll sacrifice until our hearts have stopped With our own hands, we’ll take a stand_

_And carve a path into our future_

In that moment, the dancer broke down. He noticed a tear fell down on her cheeks and his heart clenched in pain. She turned around, immediately stopping the music and had rushed out, too consumed by her dance, she let her emotions get the best of her. The customers let out a low mutter, wondering why she left in such a hurry, they were disappointed. 

Erwin immediately rushed out, forgetting about his coffee. He had to know more about the girl. He burst his way through the door, taking his leave. He found Y/N turning around the streets of the corner. She was running, a hand placed over her eyes- wiping away her stained cheeks furiously as her tears fell down. He caught up to her, running after her. His hands reached out and he clasped her wrist in his own, stopping her. Her skin was soft, gentle, a nice contrast to his own rough hands. 

“Excuse me miss, are you okay?” Erwin spoke, his voice was calm and gentle, he didn’t want to startle the poor girl.

Y/N shook her head, she was anything but okay and seeing the Commander of the Survey Corps didn’t help her. She was a soldier. A soldier in his platoon. How could she face him tomorrow if he had seen her like this? She was pretty sure that he thought she was weak- vulnerable even. Y/N only danced on her off days, a hobby she fell in love with. One that could take her mind off of the lost of her fallen comrades, the pain and grief, dancing made her forget.

“Get off of me.” Her tone was cold, she didn’t mean to but she didn’t want Erwin to see her like this, she didn’t want to be near him like this. Her heart pounded in her chest, she yanked her wrist out of Erwin grip and turned around. She couldn’t let herself get attached to Erwin despite her childish crush on him, he was the Commander for gods sake. 

Erwin flinched, taken aback by the tone of her voice, he retracted his hand, “I know it’s not my business in any way, but are you okay, miss?” Seriously, could he not see the state that she was in right now? She was clearly not okay.

“Your name is Y/N right? I’m sorry, but you seem quite familiar have we met before?” Erwin pestered, for some reason he felt like he had to keep the conversation going.

Y/N froze. She knew she looked different, she always looked different when she was not wearing her uniform, she felt at ease realizing that he didn’t know that she was a member of the Survey Corps. Y/N took a deep breath, hiccuping slightly as she calmed down. However, Y/N wanted to leave as soon as possible. She turned away from Erwin, leaving him hanging as she dashed away from him. 

She didn’t know how she would face him tomorrow.

Erwin let her go, wondering if he would ever get the chance of seeing her again.

After that night, Erwin couldn’t stop thinking about Y/N. She was on his mind all day. So of course when he had spotted a red head in his platoon, the next morning, his mind couldn’t help but flicker to the dancer he had met the night before. They had shared the same features only a slight difference he spotted. 

“Cadet L/N, for this formation you will be placed in squad one, my squad.” Erwin spoke, his eyebrows knitted as he looked at her, she was avoiding eye contact with him.

“Cadet L/N?” He repeated again, wondering if she had heard him.

Y/N stiffened and glanced at Erwin slightly before holding her hand over her heart, drawing it into a fist, she saluted, “Sir!”

Erwin nodded taking note of it on his notepad, they were preparing for an expedition that will happen soon. In a couple of hours from now. For the next couple of minutes, he took note of where each cadet will placed in a certain squad and what formation they would be doing. “Alright, that will be all. Get prepared, dismissed.” Erwin concluded, dismissing his platoon so they could get ready.

They lined up before the gate, on their horses. The bell signaled and the gate opened. They rushed out, Erwin, in the lead. They charged out onto the fields and broke out information.

It was quite for a moment before a red flare ring out, titans were spotted. Erwin stiffened, what ugly creatures. “Get ready, let those titans be reminded of what humanity can do!” Erwin roared as he could see two titans heading his way. 

His squad charged first, Y/N and another member of his squad drew their blades, using their ODM gear they flew. At that moment, Erwin couldn’t help but stare at Y/N. She was one of the best soldiers in his platoon, she had outstanding statics and was strong. A promising cadet. He would be lying if he didn’t have any feelings for her. They only had spoken a few times alone, but every time Y/N would be distant. 

Y/N smirked, finding her adrenaline running high. “I got this one!” She shouted, letting her other partner know that she would deliver the final blow to the nape of the titans neck, obliterating it. Her partner backed off, letting Y/N take the titan down as he focused on the other titan nearby. 

Y/N swung around the titan and used her blade, slicing the nape of the titans neck. She cringed, blood splattering all over her as the titan fell but she didn’t stop. However, as she went on her own, she spotted an abnormal in the distance. Her hands gripped onto the flare and she initiated the signal, black smoke appearing. This time though, she was alone, her stances wavered a bit, would she have to deal with this abnormal alone? Y/N spoke her head and gripped onto her blades tightly, ‘whatever,’ she thought. She’ll take it down anyway. 

Before she could fly any further to the abnormal someone flew by her and swooped her into his arms. Blond hair, Erwin. Y/N heart hammered in her chest, what was he doing? Why was he holding her?

“C-commander!” Y/N stuttered, caught off guard. Wasn’t she supposed to take down the titan? 

“Foolish girl.” He murmured against her, his breath trickling against her neck. He reached into his pocket, grabbing a flare. A blue signal flared and Y/N tilted her head. But wasn’t it an abnormal?

Y/N couldn’t help it but she blushed, realizing that she was in Erwin’s arms. He was warm against her, and she moved her body a bit closer to Erwin’s, finding comfort in his warmth. 

Erwin looked down at her, she was close, way to close to him but he didn’t mind it. As he looked her, he was reminded of the dancer he had saw the night before, again and he let out a low sigh. “The titan,” Erwin started as they retreated. “The titan is not an abnormal, look closely. I don’t want to lose anymore of soldiers so we are retreating, I underestimated the type of titans that we would see.” He said softly, his voice held fatigue, she noticed. 

He was clearly tired, she could tell that much. It was not an abnormal? She squinted and looked closer, a gasps left her lips and her his widened. Erwin was right, how had she missed that? “Even if it’s not an abnormal, I can take it down. I’m strong enough to do so.” She huffed out, she was mad at Erwin. Did he not think she was suitable to take down that Titan?

“I know, it’s not that I question your capabilities as a soldier. I just don’t want to lose you if anything goes wrong, as selfish as that may seem. If you don’t mind me asking, what is your first name?” Erwin asked, taking a shot. He needed to know if she was the dancer from last night. 

“Retreat! Fall back and retreat!” Erwin barked out hoping that his cadets have heard him.

“My name?” Y/N licked her lips, her gaze falling to the ground. Would she tell him his first name?

“My name is Y/N.”

Upon hearing her name, Erwin’s eyes widened. He had found her, her name confirmed that she was in fact the dancer from the night before.

“Y/N...” He mumbled, the name rolling of his tongue easily. 

“Y/N.” He stated again. She was sure that she was a blushing mess right now, he was saying her name way to many times now. “Pfft- what is it to you.” She spoke and immediately got out of his grip- not waiting for a response, the warmth leaving her. She got on her horse, trying to get away from Erwin. He was acting strange and her heart couldn’t handle it. 

Fortunately, the whole platoon made it back and much to their luck, no one was injured. Everyone got back safely and Erwin had dismissed them all, letting them do as they pleased for the day, but he called Y/N back, wanting her to stay. 

“Sir?” She asked, confused as to why he had asked her to stay. 

“Y/N L/N, may I have the pleasure in dancing with you?”

Y/N blushed, she was shy of course, when it came to Erwin.

“Sir, I-“ He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

“Please? It’ll only just be slow dancing.” He continued. She sighed, how could she refuse? She would be dancing with her crush. “Alright.” She mumbled softly, walking up closer to the other male, he towered over her only by a few inches, she had a small figure. Y/N hesitantly placed her hands over his and he smiled. 

Y/N couldn’t believe this was happening, was she actually dancing with Erwin? Her crush and the Commander of the Survey Corps? He was much handsomer up close, he had-

“Y/N, why were you crying last night?” Erwin asked, breaking her chain of thoughts of Erwin’s beauty. Oh. Was this why he had asked her dance?

Y/N sighed, as she moved her feet to the pace of Erwin’s, “I just… we keep losing people. I know that this job includes risks everyday but I’m sick and tired of watching other cadets that I once called friends die off right in front of me. The dance yesterday was in honor of our fallen comrades and I couldn’t help but cry over it.” She spoke honestly as she stared into Erwin’s eyes. 

“Dancing is my passion. It is the only way I can get away from reality once in awhile.” 

Erwin hummed in response and leaned closer to her. He knew where Y/N was coming from because he had also felt that way at times. He smiled sadly and his hands reached up and cupped her cheeks, his thumb brushing against her skin. “I know, I get what you mean. But they would want us to move and keep on fighting.”

Y/N nodded, finding comfort in his words. She found herself getting lost in his eyes. “Erwin…” She mumbled underneath her breath, she wanted to get closer to him. Not as a cadet but as a lover. 

“First name bases now, are we?” He teased and shifted slightly, he could tel that tension was running high between them. 

“I-“ They both started and Erwin let out a chuckle.

“Ladies first.”

Y/N blushed, “Ever since I joined the Survey Corps, I have had a crush on you. I have to admit. But I don’t know if you ever felt the same towards me... I mean, you must be married or at least have a girlfriend or something. I mean, look at you… I couldn’t compare-“ She rambled, getting flustered, she broke her gaze away from Erwin’s. 

Erwin’s hand found there way to her chin, gripping it lightly, he made her look at him. “It would be a lie if I said that I didn’t find you attractive when you joined. Not to mention, you’re skills on the field are astonishing as well. And yesterday, after seeing you dance like that, I’ve fallen for you deeper. And no, no girlfriend, nor married.” He admitted, looking deeply into her eyes he found himself pulling Y/N closer, stopping the dance. 

He was captivated once again and he leaned down to her. It was now or never, he wouldn’t know the next time they would get a moment like this. “Y/N, may I kiss you?” 

Y/N’s heart jumped at the question, she squirmed against his hold but nodded nevertheless. And just like that, she felt his lips against hers, her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed her lover back.


End file.
